Here Comes the Sun
by titch19
Summary: Future fic about trying for children...BL, of course last chapter up
1. Brooke 1

_i wrote this story sometime last summer but time flies and i'm away at school a lot and this site is blocked there so...anyway, i got round to putting this up...i'm going back tuesday night but anytime i'm home or in an internet cafe with my laptop, i'll try to update...if i get lots of reviews for this before i leave i might put the next chapter, or more, up...enjoy_

**Here Comes the Sun**

Brooke:

I lie looking at the ceiling of our bedroom, praying that this time it'll be different, this time it'll be what we want, this time it'll be what we've waited for, this time it'll be positive.  
The timer goes and I rise to take a look. I take a deep breath, hope rises in my heart and I can feel my hand tremble as I reach out to pick it up. The pregnancy test. It's negative. Negative. Negative. Again. Tears rise in my eyes and I walk into our en-suite bathroom and chuck it in the trash. Why isn't this happening? Why aren't I a mother yet?  
I grab my jacket and leave the house, keys in my pocket, slamming the door shut with a frustrated satisfaction. I need to clear my head.  
I've wanted to be a mother for about a year now. I'm 25 and have been married to Lucas for 4 years now. Everybody thought we were crazy when they found wedding invitations in their dorm rooms and Lucas' mother told him getting married before leaving college was one of the stupidest ideas she'd heard. It was a good thing Haley and Nathan weren't around. But then she added, "Stupid and insanely romantic" and we left it at that. We were getting married. Jake and Peyton got married the summer after we all graduated. And a year after she gave birth to Kyle. And 8 months later Haley gave birth to James' little sister, Grace. But me-nothing. The odd thing was when we left college, I told Lucas that I wasn't going to want kids for awhile, "Not until we're 27 at least" I told him and he just nodded. It wasn't until sometime about a year and a half ago that I realized that I wanted kids. We were living in San Francisco at the time, for Lucas' work, he was writing a book set there and insisted that if we spent the year there then he's book would be better. 3 months into our stay, I found out I was pregnant. And instead of being annoyed that it was too soon, I was pleased. More than pleased, I was excited, ecstatic, thrilled. And so was Lucas.  
We went to the doctor's regularly and would lie in bed at night, wondering what our kid would look like and who it'd take after. We didn't tell anyone back home, we though that it'd be a nice surprise when they next visited.  
One day, we went to the doctor's. I remember this bit clearly. I lay on the table and the doctor put some gel on my stomach and used the ultra-sound machine. It was the first time we saw it. She told us that, in a month, we'd know whether it was a boy or a girl. I remember grabbing Lucas' hand and squeezing it. He grinned at me and said, "Thank you, Pretty Girl" When we got in the car, I asked him why he said that. He replied, "You're giving me the life I always wanted, you and our kids" We were about 20 minutes away from the hospital when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I didn't think much of it, assuming it was a nasty pregnancy addition like gas or heartburn, but then there was this whoosh. And suddenly there was blood everywhere. I don't like revisiting this memory in my mind, it gets blurry.  
I remember Lucas saying, "Oh, shit, you're miscarrying" Miscarrying? Me?  
He turned the car around and sped to the hospital but it was too late, I'd lost our baby. It was my birthday.  
2 days later, when he picked me up to take me home again, I noticed there was a cover on the passenger seat. I lifted it up, despite his protests. It was still covered in my blood.  
"I can't get it out" he explained, almost embarrassed, ashamed.  
I nodded but I couldn't get sit there, instead I climbed in the back.  
The next day we got a new car. I didn't talk much for the next month or so. All I really said was that I was adamant that we were not to tell anybody. And we didn't.  
I didn't really think about another baby for a little bit after that. I was too busy mourning the loss of the first one. I had a name picked out and everything. Tristan if it was a boy, Delia if a girl. Now I can't bear to hear those names. But then I started getting distracted by children in cafes or shops and when we were out in town, I'd stop at the baby clothes in store windows and stare for ages.  
One night, close to the time we returned to Tree Hill, Lucas came up to me with my pills, which I'd switched to from patches as experience had taught me patches weren't reliable, and asked, "Are you sure you want to keep taking these?" I smiled and raised my eyebrow, "Am I that obvious?" Lucas laughed and crouched down in front of the armchair I was in. "Not really" he answered before kissing me.  
And ever since, we've been trying. Trying, not succeeding. It's odd. I'm only 25, you wouldn't have thought that a woman my age would have problems getting knocked up.  
I almost had a car accident the other day as I was driving past a school. The little children were playing outside and I was so captivated even though it hurt to look at them. And because I was looking at them and not the road, I almost collided with another car. I can't bear to look at the window of children's clothes store and it hurts when Haley and Peyton bring their kids over. But I can't tell them this, I can't tell anyone-not even Lucas. I love Lucas so much but I don't think he'd really understand what I'm going through. Our marriage hasn't broken down because of our desire to have children but I'd definitely say it's not perfect, not like it once was. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with Lucas. But I don't want it just to be us, I want there to our children too. A mini Lucas and a mini me. I know we love each other. We do. But we both want a child to love too.  
I go to the park; I know the children won't be there, it's too late in the afternoon for children to be in the park, it's nearly evening. I sit on the swing and I can see them, our kids. Our boy, he looks just like Lucas, he's on the other swing. But he's not sitting on it, he's standing. And he's singing as he moves his body to try and make the swing move. Our girl, she's got my brown hair, about shoulder length, a little shorter. She's on the slide and she's yelling, "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy, watch me go down the slide" I open my mouth, about to call back to her, "I'm watching, Sweetheart" but then I remember, she's not real, they're not real. I know these children, they are in my dreams. Every night, they are there, calling to me as we go to the park, or play on the beach, but then something goes wrong and I can't see them anymore, all I can do is hear their voices calling, "Mommy"., until I wake up.  
I spend about half an hour trying to conjure them back in mind, still sitting on the swing but then I realize that it's getting late and I should get back. Lucas will be worried. Last week, I went swimming at the Y, despite us having our own pool. I just wanted to see the children there, despite how much it hurts and despite how weird and creepy it sounds. When I was leaving, I was passed by Haley.  
"Hey, Brooke" She started, "Why are you going to the Y? You've got your own pool" I blushed and coughed before coming up with a lame excuse, "Our filter's broken and there's all this gross dead insect mass in ours" I lied. It was a minute too late and she knew I was lying. But she nodded anyway and smiled.  
That evening, Lucas asked, "Is the filter in the pool broken?" "Huh?" I looked up from my magazine, "What now?" "Haley saw you leaving the Y with wet hair and you told her the filter was broken in our pool" He explained.  
"Oh yeah" I replied, "I got it fixed this afternoon" He nodded but he also knew I was lying. And now he thinks I'm going mad.  
I open the front door and hang up my jacket. Lucas comes in the hallway from the living room. "Hey, Pretty Girl" He pulls me into his arms, "I was wondering where you'd gone" "I needed to go for a walk" I reply, pushing my face into his chest, enjoying the safe comfort it gives me.  
Neither of us talks for a moment, just enjoying each other;s company. Then he says, "I'm sorry" I look up at his face "I found the test in the trash" He kisses my forehead, "It'll happen for us, I promise, it will" "When?" I ask "It just takes time for some people-remember, we're not making any baby, we're making a perfect baby, OUR baby" I nod and change the subject, "What do you want for supper?" I can see the pain in his eyes; he wants to talk about this. But I don't.

_so there it is...first chapter...hope you like it...you can review, if you want...hint hint cough cough_


	2. Lucas 1

_thanks for all the lovely reviews! i didn't expect them to be so nice...thanks! re: it being a bit like a huge paragraph, sorry, i find that annoying myself when i'm reading other fics too. this is the first fanfic i've put up on this site, i'm getting used to it but hopefully the lay out of this chapter will be better. _

_also, just to add, i know that brooke doesn't go to college but for this, you've just got to pretend that she went to the same place where naley went and where lucas coached...cos when i wrote this, we hadn't had any of those things on the cw site so i just imagined she did._

Lucas:

She changes the subject and asks what I want for supper.

"Whatever you want, Baby Girl" I use the term of affection carelessly and I see pain in her eyes and she breaks from my arms and goes into the kitchen. 2 days ago, she asked me stop calling her that, she said it reminded her too much of what we don't have.

I watch her walking through the door before I go into my study.  
Today was a publisher day; I spent the day at with my editor and publisher and not at home. Before I came home, I picked up some information on IVF. She's been asking me about it for a while. It's costly. Not so much that we can't afford it but enough that we can't afford luxuries like vacations away for a while.

I want to see her smile again so I go into the kitchen. She's making her favorite dish to make, spaghetti with tomato sauce. She makes it good too.  
"I've got something for you" I say and hand her the leaflets about IVF.

"IVF" she reads out loud, "All you need to know" She looks at me, "Are you saying you're Ok with this?"

I nod, "Yeah, I've looked into the financial stuff-we can afford it-and it might be the only way we can make this happen"

She jumps into my arms, forgetting the negativity from before and getting caught up in all the excitement of IVF, "Thank you, thank you, thank you" she repeats again and again before letting the leaflets fall to the floor and pulling my face to hers "I love you" she says between kisses

"I love you too" I whisper back, also between kisses

I know Brooke has wanted children for a while now and I know it hurts her every time she has to find out she's not pregnant. It's weird though because though this is something we're going through together, she won't talk to me about it. She won't talk to anyone. We haven't told anyone else we're trying. When Mom asks about grandkids, I tell her all in good time. I just wish it were now.  
When Nathan brings James along to our basketball sessions on Sundays, I get so jealous. James is 7 now and full of energy. He's really good at basketball too. I want my son to be like him, except maybe more studious. He's a good kid though. I'd put that down to Haley's firm hand. She's a good mom, just like Brooke will be.

We're lying in bed, Brooke and I. Neither asleep. I kiss the top of her head and squeeze her in my arms before whispering, "If I told you that you made me happier than I ever thought I could be, what would you say?"

Brooke looks into my eyes, "You're sweet" she replies, "I love it when you say stuff like that"

"You didn't ask my question" I tell her

She grins and says, "I'd say that if I couldn't be married to you, there's nobody else I'd want to be married too"

She's in a good mood now, I think, and she can't try and change the subject or leave the room now we're in bed, not with her in my arms. I take a breath and ask, "Are you Ok?"

"What do you mean?" She asks, tracing her finger over my tattoo.

"Are you happy? It's just recently you haven't seemed so and I'm worried and I know that all this getting you pregnant stuff is making you feel disheartened but are you Ok?"

She looks at me and for a minute I think she's going to get angry and climb out of our bed and storm off or make me sleep in the spare room.  
But then tears gather in her eyes and she turns into my chest, "I just wish that this wasn't so hard"

I kiss the top of her head again and rub her back, trying to comfort her.  
"I know it's hard" I say, "But you don't need to shut yourself off from me, talk to me, I'm in this too"

She sits up in bed and says, "But, Luke, you're not" she replies, "Yes you want kids too but you didn't go through all that before, you didn't have something living inside you suddenly taken and now I can't get pregnant again. I feel worthless because I haven't got pregnant yet. And I want kids so bad, I dream about it" She stops there, not realizing how worked up she's gotten herself. "Sorry" she says, "I didn't realize I was getting high pitched" I take her hand in mine and rub her fingers, they're cold.

"Brooke, I want kids too, you know that and it does hurt that we can't seem to make it happen. What happened in San Francisco, it hurt me too. But understand that this might be harder for you, I just want you to talk to me about it" I tell her

"I don't want you to think I'm crazy" she replies

"Pretty Girl, we've been married for 4 years and I've known you for 8, nearly 9. I already know you're crazy"

She laughs and her face lights up for a second.  
"You always know how to make me feel better" she whispers

"That's what husbands are there for" I tell her

"Is that all?" she asks, a dirty look on her face, "I thought there was more" and she practically jumps on top of me.

I love that I can cheer her up so easily. She's not hard work; it's one of the things I love about her. Sure, she can be demanding as hell but it's not hard work, in fact I quite like it. I love seeing her face light up when I come home with a bunch of flowers or I surprise her with a romantic dinner. I love surprising her. When I asked her to marry me, we were in our, well her, second last year of college. One night we went to a party together. All the people in our year were busy getting off with people they hadn't yet hooked up with.

"Erg, this is like some gross orgy" Brooke wrinkled her nose

"Could Brooke Davis really be bored of partying?" I asked mockingly

"When it's like this, yes" she said

"Do you wanna get out of here?" I looked at her

"Yeah" She nodded, "But I don't want to go back to the dorm just yet"

I took her hand and replied, "So we won't"

We ended up in a park, lying on the grass, well I was, she was on my jacket on the grass. Just us, staring at the stars.  
"Isn't it beautiful?" She said

"Yeah" I agreed and I took her hand in mine and squeezed it, "This feels right"

"What?"

" Me and you" I answered, "You know, I spent my time in High School confused about who I wanted to be with but after we graduated and after you and Peyton came back from LA a couple of weeks before the summer ended, when Peyton spent that week with her dad away, I didn't miss her, I was too busy thinking about spending time with you, just hanging out. I thought that when you two were away, I was missing her, but I wasn't. I was missing you. My heart knew what my head couldn't figure out for such a long time. And now we're together in College, I'm not confused anymore-I know it's you"

"Luke" She said softly, "you're so sweet but you don't need to convince me that you love me, I know"

"No, I mean it's you-it's always going to be you-I'm going to marry you, I know it"I told her, telling her my thoughts out loud.

Brooke turned to face me, "I know" she replied

I stood up and pulled her to her feet

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" She asked

"Nowhere" I replied and got down on one knee, "Brooke, will you marry me?"

She was speechless

"Sometimes, the best ideas are the most spontaneous ones" I told her

"Yes" She whispered, "Yes, yes, yes"

It was odd; I hadn't planned on asking her but I suddenly felt like it was the only thing that was missing from my life-her being my wife. And I've never regretted the decision, never. She's my rock and I'm hers.

_i might try and put another chapter up (maybe even two) today...and another tomorrow before i have to go to school (ugh) but i might, hopefully, be coming home this weekend so i will hopefully be able to UD then...anyway, i hope you enjoyed it...review if you like hint_


	3. Brooke 2

_ thanks for the reviews...so, here's another chapter...i feel guilty that i'm leaving tomorrow afternoon. _

_enjoy..._

Brooke:

The IVF doctor is a man. I'm not sure I'm comfortable telling a man my problems with conceiving. I look at Lucas and he smiles at me.

I lean over to him and whisper in his ear, "Sweetie, can't we get a woman doctor?"

He whispers back, "He's the best"

I nod. Well, if he's the best then I'm not going to complain.  
Lucas takes my hand and rubs the bit between my thumb and index finger. He knows it calms me down and I love how he does it instinctively without even asking if I need calming.

"So" the doctor starts, "You have been trying for a year now, I understand"

"About that" Lucas replies, "We were expecting before but there was a miscarriage"

The doctor nods, "Is there any other pregnancy related history I should know about; abortions, scares or anything"

I clear my throat, "Well, there was this thing in High School when I was 17, a scare, the test was positive but the doctor then told me I wasn't pregnant. But that's it"

The doctor nods, "Ok, well this might have actually been an early miscarriage that you didn't notice. It's sometimes possible" he pauses, "It seems to me that you are probably just deficient in hormones and vitamins"

"How can we fix that?" Lucas asks

"Well, we'll just give you" he looks at me, "some hormones on a regular basis and hopefully it'll work"

"Hopefully" I say

Afterwards, Lucas takes me to a cafe for a drink. We sit there, sipping coffee. A mother passes, carrying her baby boy. He's beautiful with a head of dark hair.  
Lucas senses my pain and takes my hand and squeezes it, "Us soon" he tells me

I smile at him. He's trying to make me feel better, and for that I love him.

We leave and take a stroll round some shops before going home. The IVF clinic isn't close to home, which is good. I don't want anyone we know finding out we're going there.  
I stop at a baby clothes store. The clothes are all so tiny; it's amazing that babies actually can fit in them. When James was born, I remember being amazed how small he was.

Lucas pulls me close to him, "C'mon" he says, "Let's go look at some clothes for you, I think you deserve something new"

"Really?" I ask and let him take me away from the window, "I don't mind wearing all my own stuff...I'm pretty good!"

"Alright" Lucas says, "I won't by you Dolce and Armani"

"Dolce and Armani?" I crack up and laugh so hard

Lucas smiles

"What you smiling at?" I ask

"You-you haven't laughed like that in a really long time" he replies

"Well, it might be because you've completed mixed up the name of designers" I tell him and continued to chuckle. We haven't had time like this in a while.

When we get home, I go upstairs to put away my new clothes. Lucas follows me into our bedroom.

"I've been thinking" He starts

"About what?" I ask from inside our walk-in wardrobe

"Maybe we should get a dog or a cat or something" he says

I walk out and look at him, "Lucas, I'm not lonely; we both work from home, mainly"

"I know" he replies, "I guess I just wanted to buy you something more than clothes to cheer you up"

"Lucas, don't worry, I'll be fine" I says, lying only a little bit, "Now" I put my arms around his waist, "We have an hour to kill before dinner with Naley and Jake and Peyton"

"What to do, what to do?" he smiles before kissing me

I love seeing our friends. Once a week we have dinner at each other's house and tonight it's Jake and Peyton's. But the problem with going to their homes is that we end up talking all night about children because they are there. And it hurts. Lucas and I feel like the odd ones out. The childless couple. I know sometimes Haley jokes about how she's jealous of us but I know she's isn't. Not really.

"Hey" Peyton says as she opens the door, "You're late"

"Er, yeah" We look embarrassed.

"Ok, ew" She says as we go into the living room

"What's ew?" Haley asks

"Ask them why they were late" Peyton tells her and all the adults minus Lucas and I laugh as we blush

"You guys are just jealous because we get some" I say and sit down on the couch. Lucas sits next to me and I lean into his body as comfort.

"Get some what?" Jenny asks

"Err" I start to hum and ah, trying to come up with an answer

"Ice cream" Lucas replies, "We get ice cream but your mommy and daddy don't have anytime for it"

"Nice cover" I whisper to him and he squeezes my hand

Little Grace shuffles on her butt over to me and I pick her up

"Hey, you pleased to see your favorite aunty?" I ask and she gurgles

"I resent that" Peyton nudges me and I wink at her. Keeping up this happy show is hard but I'm used to it now.

"Actually, we have something to tell you guys" Jake says and he takes Peyton's hand, "We've not told you this yet because we weren't sure if it was happening but now we know it is"

"What?" Nathan asks

"We're adopting" Peyton announces, "Two little baby girls, they're due soon and we've filled out all the paperwork-it's so exciting!"

I don't really know what to think.

_hope you liked it...tell me if you did!_


	4. Lucas 2

_awh, more lovely reviews...thanks! re: jeyton adopting, it's not about not being able to have kids and they do already have jenny and kyle, it's just cos peyton was adopted so they're adopting also...cos they like the idea of giving a kid who needs a home one. re: kids ages. jenny's 9, james & lily are 8, kyle is 3 and grace is about 2_

_so here's another update...you can tell i feel really guilty...but not as guilty as i do sorry for me...i'm about to sign my freedom over for the next term...thank God i leave this July. plus i haven't done half of the work i should have...probably spent too much time doing stuff like this...anyway, enjoy._

Lucas:

Adoption. It's odd, we've been trying for kids, unsuccessfully, for a while now and adoption has never crossed our minds. And now I think about it, I quite like the idea. I mean, if we can't have our own child, why not adopt one that has no parents.  
We get home after dinner and automatically go upstairs. It's not that late but each of us knows the other doesn't want to watch TV or anything.  
Brooke starts undressing as soon as we enter our bedroom. She pulls out an old T-shirt of mine that she sleeps in from under her pillow and slips it over her head.

I break the silence, "Maybe we should think about adoption too" I suggest.

She sits down on the side of the bed and sighs, "I thought you might suggest that"

I sit next to her and put my arm around her waist, "Perhaps this is what's meant for us" I say, "I mean I don't think that there's anything wrong with adopting"

"I know there isn't" she replies and looks at me, "But I really want our children to have your eyes or my dimples-you know?"

"Yeah, I know" I say and let her lean her head against my shoulder

"Can't we just wait and see if the fertility clinic works?" she asks

"Ok" I agree and we just sit there, in silence, sharing our despair.

I understand why she wants to wait and see if it works first. I would love to have a son that looks like me, or a daughter who's as pretty as she is...though that would mean investing in some kind of chastity belt and some good padlocks. And I sometimes wonder what a kid who was a perfect mix of me and her would like. So I understand. I am just scared that it won't work. Scrap scared, I'm terrified. For both oursakes.

We're lying in bed, trying to sleep, when she turns to me and says, "I think it's gonna work"

"What?" I ask

"The clinic, I think it'll work" she tells me and smiles before burying her head in my chest.  
I just hope it does-not having a child is hurting her badly.

The next morning, I get up early, trying not to wake her, and go to write. I had a bit of a mental block for a while but recently I've had an idea for a new book.  
I've been writing for nearly 2 hours before she comes in, holding 2 coffees. She places one on my desk and slides onto my lap, sipping hers.

"Morning, stud" she says, a bubble of laughter behind her voice

I chuckle and kiss her gently on the lips, "Morning back" I reply in a low voice

"What you writing?" she asks

"A book" I tell her, "New idea"

"Oh, tell me" she loves it when I share her my ideas for books. Normally she ends up telling me her thoughts on the plot. Whenever I finish a book, I get her to read through it. She's my best critic; she's nice because she loves me but she's truthful, also because she loves me.

"Ok-but promise me you won't get mad" I say. I haven't told her my latest idea and she might not like it, it's personal.

"Luke" she replies, "Just tell me"

"Ok-well, it's about a couple who are trying for a kid but it's just not happening"

I feel her stiff up on my lap

"That sounds familiar" she says and gets up.

"Brooke" I say her name but she continues to walk away, leaving my study. I get up and follow her, "Brooke, I'm not writing about us-just people who are in the same situation as us"

"Why?" she turns round and looks at me, "Why do you have to use this aspect of our lives-you know it hurts me bad-it hurts you too-why?"

"Because-because we're going through it too, I can write real emotion and because I want to channel all this negative crap that comes from not being successful and put it to good use-you're not the only one going through this, Brooke. I know it's probably harder for you because you are the one going through the disappointment every month and I know that every time you think you're pregnant you get your hopes up but I'm going through it too."

She stands there staring at me, shocked at what I've said, it's the most honest I've been with her about my feelings on this whole thing in a long time.

Eventually, she turns away from me and goes upstairs.

"Brooke" I walk after her, "C'mon, baby"

We end up in our bedroom and she crawls under the covers.

"What are you doing?" I ask the bump where her head is

"I just need to spend a day under here" she tells me, "And when I get up tomorrow, I'm not gonna be that person who doesn't listen to your side of this story too"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I've been so selfish" she says through sobs

I pull the lump of bed clothes and my wife towards me, "Hey, hey" I say, "It's ok, it's ok-I don't think you're selfish-just going through a lot"

"I just want a kid so bad" she says and pulls the covers off her head, letting me cradle it in my arms as she snuggles into my chest. "I just wanted to have this life that was so completely different from my parents-I want to be a mom and I want to be a good one partly because it means that I'm not my mother"

I knew her screwed up childhood had something to do with this. "Brooke, you'll never be your mother-I know what she's like and I know you'll never be like that" I reassure her.

After a while, she tugs at me, and pulls me into bed, leaning against me while we lie there.

Then she says, "Write the book"

_i hope you enjoyed that...will try and put another one up tomorrow...if i get up early enough...might do two._


	5. Brooke 3

_thanks for the reviews! here's the next chapter...i'll try and put the next one up before i leave...enjoy_

Brooke:

I told him to the write the book. I know he needs to.

It's been a few months since we had that spat and his book is nearly done. Peyton and Jake got their twins. They're called Anna and Elizabeth (Ellie), after Peyton's moms. They're cute, really cute. And they make me want kids so bad. The doctors at the clinic told us to just keep trying the stuff they gave me and come back in a year and a half if I'm not pregnant. One year to go until we go back.

I walk into the room I've barely been in since we moved into this house. It's right by our bedroom with an adjoining door. It's meant to be the nursery but it's not done up or anything. Instead are a box of the clothes we bought when I was pregnant and a big teddy. Lucas bought it for me the day I told him I was pregnant.  
I go up to and stroke its brown, soft fur. It's so clean.  
Tears fall from my eyes and I start to hug the bear, crying into its fur and sinking to my knees on the floor. Where's my baby?

After a while I hear Lucas calling me and I get up. When I leave, I take a last look at the room and wish it was being used for the millionth time.

"Hey, there you are" he says as I go out into the hall.

I smile, "What did you want?"

"I got a call from Haley; she was just reminding us that tomorrow was our night for dinner"

I nod, of course. Everybody's coming over tomorrow.

The next morning, I go grocery shopping for dinner. I know what I'm going to make, risotto and then Baked Alaska- I do a good Baked Alaska. When I'm not coming up with new designs or making them or selling them, I like to cook. Karen taught me just after Lucas and I got married over the summer break. As I turn into the ice cream aisle, I see a little girl running towards my direction and, behind her, her mom. I don't care how annoying kids can be, I still want one.  
She passes me and I smile wistfully before continuing to find the ice cream.

When I get home, I unpack the groceries. I open the fridge. The smell from inside of food and relishes, sauces etc makes me feel sick and I shut it quickly. I feel woozy and go lie down, I slept badly last night, thanks to my dreams, and need some sleep.

I've been asleep for a while when I'm woken up by Lucas placing his hand against my forehead.  
I open my eyes and give him a small smile

"Hey, Pretty Girl, how you feeling?" he asks

"Not pretty" I say and frown, "Not pretty-more like gross and icky"

"Gross and icky?" he laughs, "well, you still sound like the normal Brooke Scott"

I smile at the sound of my name

"What you smiling at?" he asks, "You feel ill"

"I know" I reply, "I just love hearing you call me Brooke Scott-I love being Brooke Scott-more fun than Brooke Davis"

He chuckles, "I prefer you being Brooke Scott too" he tells me and kisses my nose, "My little wife"

"So patronizing"I huff and then pull a face when a wave of nausea passes over me. Luckily, I don't feel the urge to vomit but my head is starting to pound again.

"Sweetie, you need to stay in bed" Lucas says and he picks up a glass of water, "I brought you this"

"Thanks" I say and take a sip. It's cool and slides gently down my throat.

"Maybe we should call off tonight" he says

"It's ok, I'm fine" I tell him, "Just over-tired"

"Over-tired? You still having those nightmares?"

"I wouldn't call them night-mares-seeing our kids isn't scary-it's upsetting, especially when they start to disappear"

"Well, whatever they are, they are stopping you from sleeping, you've been tossing and turning every night for the past eight months at least" he tells me, concern in his voice. I love it when he gets like this, all protective and worried-it reassures me that he cares. Not that I really need reassurance any more but still.

About a week later, and I feel fine again. Nausea's gone, as are the headaches and spells of dizziness; I feel much much better and back to normal.

There's a knock at the door while I'm doing the hem of a dress and I go to answer it.  
It's Karen with little Lily. Well, she's now just hit 8, so she's not so little anymore but still.

"Hey, Karen, Lily" I open the door fully and let them come in.

"Hi, Brooke" Karen starts, "I don't mean to be a pain but I've got this catering thing, some cakes for someone in Charlotte that I need to take-I was gonna take Lily but.."

Lily interrupts, "But I don't wanna go" she says firmly, "I wanna spend the afternoon with you"

"Oh sure" I say, "It's no problem"

Karen smiles gratefully, "Thank you"

"S'fine"I tell her, "Lucas is in his study at the moment, he's just doing some editing of a chapter or something or other but I can get him if you want"

"I really ought to go" Karen says, "But I'll see him tonight when I come pick her up"

"Ok, well you could have dinner with us" I suggest

"Yeah, I'd like that" Karen answers, "Bye!" and she dashes off.

And we're left with Lily.

She grins at me and takes my hand, "You're much more fun than Mom and a boring work thingy"

"Thanks, Lily" I say and smile at her

"Let's go find Lucas" and she yanks me in the direction of his study

"Hi, Luke" she barges in and Lucas practically jumps up in shock

"Lily, what you do here, little sister?"

"I'm 8, how in the world am I little?" she asks

It's funny, they've been raised by the same mother and they have the same appreciation for all she's done for them, though Lily to a smaller degree seeing as she's so young. But, despite having the same background and the same genetics, almost, they are so different. Lily is much louder than Lucas and she has her mother's dark hair. I have no idea where Lucas got his coloring from, perhaps his paternal grandmother; I've heard she's blonde.  
However, it doesn't seem to matter how different they are, Lucas is so overprotective of her and she adores him. I love watching Lucas with her because it makes me think of how he'll be with our kids.  
We're getting ready to take Lily to the park, we've arranged to meet Haley and kids there, when I feel a migraine set in.  
I sit down at the foot of the stairs and put my head in my hands.

"Brooke, are you Ok?" Lily asks

I don't say anything, the pain's becoming too much.

"Lucas, Lucas!" she goes to get Lucas from his study where he's grabbing his phone from.

I sit there waiting, the pain increasing and nausea beginning to accompany it. It's too painful to move.

Lily returns with Lucas, "She didn't say anything when I asked if she was Ok" she tells him

"Another migraine?" he asks

I nod as much as the pain will let me.

He sighs sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Pretty Girl" he says and bends down, taking me in his arms, "Stay here, Lily" he tells her

I lean my head against his shoulder, praying I don't throw up in his arms.

He sits on my side of the bed, keeping me in his arms, as he uses one hand to draw back the covers and gently puts me down before pulling the covers up. Before going into our bathroom to get some painkillers and water, he smiles sympathetically.

After I've taken the pills, I whisper, "I'm sorry"

"Hey, it's fine, it's Ok, it's not your fault" he says and moves a piece of my hair that's in my face out of the way, "We'll still go" he tells me, "Make sure the house is quiet so you can sleep"

I smile gratefully and he places a kiss on my forehead before getting up to go. Just before he goes out the door, I say, "I love you"

"Love you, too, Pretty Girl" he tells me and leaves.

_i hope you liked that...tell me if you did!_


	6. Lucas 3

_so, here's the last chapter that i'm putting up before going back to prison, sorry, school. enjoy_

Lucas:

"Love you, too, Pretty Girl" I tell her and leave.

When we get to the park, Haley and kids are already there.

"Where's Brooke?" she asks as Lily runs off to play with James

"Migraine" I say and sit down next to her, putting my arm around her shoulder, "How are you?"

"Concerned about your wife. Aren't you?" she replies

I nod, "Yeah" I say in a quiet voice, "I am but I don't want to scare her by suggesting that she goes to the doctor-it's the third in the space of ten days-and she's throwing up when she gets them too"

"Well you've got to do something" she tells me

I nod and feel a little numb inside at the prospect of something being wrong with my wife, my Brooke.

Haley pats my hand, "But I'm sure she's fine" she assures me

When we get back after spending most of the afternoon, Brooke's still asleep.

"Hey, Lily" I say, "Do you want to watch some Tom and Jerry in the den?"

Lily nods and runs off

"Keep the volume low" I tell her as she disappears.

I go back upstairs and sit besides Brooke. Putting my hand against her forehead, I try and see how high her temperature might be.

She stirs beneath my hand and opens her eyes, "You're back" she smiles

"Yeah, how do you feel?"

"Ok" she says, "Better but a bit weighed down if that makes sense-and I still feel sick"

"Maybe we should go to the doctors?" I suggest, "It's probably just a passing virus or bug or something but there might be something you can take to make you feel better"

Brooke nods and then asks, "Where's Lily?"

"Den, watching Tom and Jerry"

"Oh, I want to too" she says and sits up. She swings her legs round and tries to stand up but I can tell she feels weak so I stand up and take her in my arms.

"I'll carry you there" I say and kiss her before going downstairs

When Mom comes later, instead of cooking, we order pizza and sit around the coffee table in the den. I can tell Mom doesn't really approve but she gets that Brooke feels ill.  
After Mom goes and Brooke is asleep, I look up the number of a doctor and write it down, making a note to make her an appointment.  
I get worried about Brooke quite easily. Especially since the miscarriage. I can remember everything about that day as if it had just happened.

I remember; we left the hospital and I held her hand. As we walked out the door, I remember squeezing it because I was so happy with the way everything was going. And when we got into the car, she asked me why I had said "Thank You, Pretty Girl" during the appointment.

And I told her "You're giving me the life I always wanted, you and our kids"

And it was true. Because from the moment I had asked Brooke out to see a film back in our first year of college and she accepted, starting a life and a family with her was all I've really wanted.  
When we were driving back home again, before she started to bleed everywhere, I was thinking about what our kid would look like. I think it was a boy. I wanted to call him Keith. I remember seeing him. I could see him in my mind, it was like he was on the road in front of us and the moment before I noticed the blood, the car went through the place where he was standing in my mind. It was weird.

When we got back to the hospital, I carried Brooke inside.

"My wife's miscarrying" I yelled and they directed me to a gurney where I put her down on.

I stepped back and the doctors swarmed around her. It wasn't until they had wheeled her off that I realized my arms were drenched in blood. I ripped off my jacket and sweater, took out my wallet and cell phone and then threw the clothes away.  
I tried really hard to get her blood out of the seat. I scrubbed for AGES. It got dark but I carried on, not caring how cold it was. But I couldn't get it out and when I went to collect her, I felt so ashamed that she had to get in the back.

I just hope that there's nothing wrong with her now. God knows she's been through enough.

_i hope you like it...i'll try and UD asap...hopefully i'll come home this weekend and have a chance then_


	7. Brooke 4

_hey, thanks for all the reviews! _

_i got back from school for the weekend a couple of hours ago...would have been on sooner but i think we all know what my priority was...yes, the new season...heehee! so, have watched it and thought while i was waiting for the latest grey's (ahhh) to download, i'd update!_

_i'm home for tonight and sunday night too (which if you've been boarding since the age of 11) you'll understand what a big deal a sunday night is at home...long story involving me being here monday morning for a bit...why am i telling you this? because it means hopefully i'll be able to put up at least 3 chapters this weekend...i hope! JOY!_

_anyway, enough of my (physco) babble...enjoy_

Brooke:

It has taken a lot to get me here-about 4 different types of painkillers and a liter of water. So when we leave, I feel pretty nervous as the doctor says, "I'll call you in a day or so with the results"

I nod and lean against Lucas as he supports me out of the hospital. I feel his hand from his arm that's around me, take my hand gently and he rubs the bit between my index finger and thumb.  
As we drive home, there's silence in the car.

"I could have overdosed on the hormones I'm taking" I suggest and pause before adding, "Either that or I'm dying of something like cancer"

Immediately after I say that, Lucas hits the breaks and the car stops suddenly. It's lucky there's nobody behind us.

"Don't" he tells me before turning to face me. "You are NOT dying-you aren't going ANYWHERE-I love you too much for that to happen-we've been through too much for that to happen" His voice is impassioned and breathy but at the same time, I can hear a hint of anger behind it-anger and pain.  
"You are my world, Brooke, my whole world"

I nod, a little shocked, "Ok" I whisper

"No, not Ok, Brooke-don't you dare joke about dying-you are NOT leaving me-I can't take it"

I smile slightly, "Yeah Ok-I won't"

He smiles back at me, "I love you, Brooke"

"I love you, Lucas" I lean towards him and kiss him slightly

Then a car pulls up behind us and starts to honk

"Can we go now?" I ask and he smiles and turns back to the road and we get going again.

That night, we lie by the fire, naked in each other's arms like we did when we 17 and young and hopeful, except now we don't have to worry about anybody else coming downstairs.  
I sigh, happy with the moment

"You feeling Ok, Pretty Girl?" Lucas asks

"Much much better" I say, "But I guess you'd already figured that out an hour ago"

Lucas chuckles slightly and pauses before saying, "You know, when we were together in Senior Year, I always pictured me getting you pregnant before college and us somehow roughing it for a bit but being entirely happy"

"Roughing it? Me? Please" I say and pause myself before adding more seriously, "I get what you mean though. I never would have pictured me getting ill before we had kids"

"You're gonna get better" he tells me and kiss the top of my head, "And we are going to have hundreds of beautiful children"

"Hundreds?"

"Well...dozens then"

"Dozens?"

"Oh, I dunno-how many do you want?" he asks

I think about it before saying, "At least 3-but I dunno-I do want a big family though"

"Me too" Lucas replies, "Me too"

"And our girls will be cheerleaders" I say, "And they'll have all the team chasing after them"

"No boys are getting near our daughters-apart from her brothers and cousins" he tells me, "Keith and his brother's will play basketball" he adds, "And they'll also be top of the class"

"Keith?"

"Yeah-after-"

"I know" I reply and twist in his arms so I can face him, "And I think it's a lovely idea, lovely"

The next day, I'm all curled up on the sofa reading Vogue when Haley comes over to see us with James and Grace.  
"Hello!" I say when they come in, "Come give your Aunt Brooke a hug"

James runs over to hug me and Grace toddles after

"Why aren't you in school?" I ask James but look at Haley for the answer

"It's a teacher marking day thing" she explains

I nod. If I were a mother, I'd know these things

"How are you feeling?" she asks and sits next to me

"Better" I say and nod

Lucas comes in, "Hey, it's my favorite sister-in-law with my favorite nephew and niece"

James run over to my husband and jumps into his arms, "Luke, Luke, Uncle Lucas, let's go play basketball"

Lucas smiles at him, "I dunno, Champ, I don't know if I can"

"Why?"

"Cos you're gonna bet me and then I'm gonna feel bad!" Lucas tells him

"So?"

"James!" Haley reprimands him but then smiles anyway before pulling Grace onto her lap and absent-mindedly stroking her hair as mothers do.

"Did you go to the doctor?" she turns to me and asks.

I nod and then try and change the subject, "How's Nathan?"

"Ok" Haley asks, "He actually wants to know if you'd be interested in watching the game together on Saturday" she tells Luke

"We always do" Lucas replies before swinging James under his arm and holding him like a basketball, "We're going out to play, I guess"

After Luke and James have gone out, Haley looks at me and says, "Lucas will make a good father"

I nod and look away, "He is a good uncle"

There's silence between us as neither of us know what to say. I open my mouth to say something but the phone rings.

"Brooke Scott, how may I help you?"

"Mrs Scott, this is Dr Brown speaking" the voice at the end of the line says, "We've got your test results in"

I nod even though I'm on the phone and get up, putting my hand over the receiver, "I'll be back in a minute" I whisper to Haley as I leave.

In my stomach there's a cold wet feeling that creeps over my entire body.

"Well, what do I have?" I ask, my voice raspy. I sit down on a chair in the kitchen, preparing myself to take the worst.

The doctor chuckles slightly and I feel annoyed. The pause before anything is said seems forever.

"You don't have anything specific" I eventually hear

"What?"

"You're not ill"

I don't understand, "So why was I experiencing all the headaches and nausea and stuff?"

"Mrs Scott" the doctor says, "You're pregnant"

Finally

_so, i hope all questions have been cleared up!_


	8. Lucas 4

_thanks for all the reviews...i aim to please and clearly i hit my target! God, that sounds awful! anyway, here's the next UD enjoy as always_

Lucas

James makes the shot and I clap. "Well done, Little Nephew"

"I'm not little!" James protests

I laugh and ruffle his dark brown mop of hair, "Yeah you are"

Suddenly my wife runs out, looking all excited, "Lucas" she runs over to me and stands on tiptoe, wrapping her arms round my neck.

"What's up, Pretty Girl?" I ask, happy to see her so excited and sparkly

"I'm pregnant" she whispers in my ear

Pregnant. She's pregnant. She's having a baby. We're having a baby.

I'm speechless but a smile breaks out on my face.

"Really?" I eventually say

She looks straight into my eyes and nods. She then turns to James and says, "Jamie L, do you mind going inside so I can talk to Lucas alone"

"K, Brooke" He gives us a big grin before running inside

After we watch him go, Brooke turns back to me, a big smile on her face, "The doctor says all the migraines, being sick and stuff-they're all symptoms"

"They're kind of serious symptoms" I tell Brooke seriously

The smile disappears for a second, "Yeah, I was told that-apparently it's probably going to be a difficult pregnancy-not a really difficult one but still"

"Still difficult" I say before adding, "But still a baby"

The returned smile increases before she says, "And also-my hormone levels are a little high for a woman this early on-it might be more than one"

"Wow" More than one baby-twins-this is amazing, "Twins"

I hug Brooke tight and whisper, "I love you, Baby Girl"

"And I love you" she whispers back

"Well, let's go tell Haley" I say and start to go inside

"No" Brooke stops me, "I don't want to tell anybody yet-just in case"

I nod, it's the affect of the previous miscarriage and I understand, "So we'll keep this between all of us"

"All of us?"

"Me, you and our baby, or babies, Scott"

She leans in a kisses me, "It's a deal"

When we walk back into the sitting room, Haley raises an eyebrow, "What was all that about?"

"Oh, call from the doctor" Brooke tells her

"And?"

"And I just have a little virus" she lies

"Oh, what a relief" Haley says with a smile

"Yeah but she's still going to have to take it easy for a while, a bit of bed rest, less running about, no stress"

"I know, Husband, I know" Brooke mutters and nudges me

"I'm just looking out for my wife" I say. I'm finding it hard to control myself and keep our secret but I know it's important to Brooke so I look at Haley and ask, "So how's life going?"

I move my hand gently over Brooke's toned stomach as we lie in bed.

"So, what do you reckon, a boy? A girl? Two boys? Two girls? One of each?"

She turns tilts her face towards mine and says in a quite voice, "I don't know and I don't care-I just can't wait to meet it-or them"

"Me neither-so you're a month and a half?"

Brooke nods, "Yep so we got 7 and a half left-such a long time to wait"

"But so worth it"

"Yeah-so worth it"

"We're having a baby" I whisper in her ear, "We're going to be parents"

"Maybe" Brooke replies, "Let's not get our hopes up"

She's scared of miscarrying, I can tell, so I stop and let it go.

"You feeling Ok?" I ask, "Need anything? Water? Something to eat?"

"Lucas-just relax, I feel fine at the moment-trust me, I'd say if I didn't know" I can hear a bubble of laughter behind her voice

"Oh, do you find my worry funny?" I ask

"No" she lies

"Yeah you do" I say and bury my face into her neck, "You find it funny-don't you think that's a little mean?"

Brooke laughs, "Lucas, stop it"

I continue anyway, kissing her neck while muttering, "Mean, mean. Finding my worry funny. You're mean-mean, mean, mean."

She continues to laugh so I keep on going-I love to hear her laugh.

"That tickled" she tells me when I stop.

"Sorry"I say sarcastically

She wriggles slightly

"You Ok?"

"Just got some really annoying cravings" she tells me

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask

She looks away, "It's embarrassing"

"Brooke, you never normally shy away from getting me to do something for you"

"Yeah but-"

"But-"

"I'm craving-I'm craving pickles"

I burst out laughing and then stifle it when I see her face, "I don't think we have any of those" I tell her apologetically

"Nevermind" she says and wriggles again, "I forgot about the rollercoaster that's pregnancy-having cravings, hormones all over the place and being uncontrollably horny"

"Uncontrollably horny?" I ask and she raises her eyebrow


	9. Brooke 5

_thanks for the reviews! here's the latest..enjoy!_

Brooke:

There's this gross cold gel stuff on my stomach because I'm going to have another sonogram-it's like my third one but apparently this time, "we're going to get a clearer picture". The doctor has been saying for weeks that it's probably more than one baby but THIS is meant to be the day we find out for sure.

"Ok, here we go" the doctor says and the familiar dark blobby looking picture comes on the screen.  
Lucas takes hold of my hand likes he has done every time we do this.

"So is it twins?" he asks

The doctor frowns, "I'm just listening to the heartbeat"

"And?" I ask impatiently

"There's definitely more than one"

"Twins!" I look at Lucas, "We're having twins" and he grins back at me

"Actually" the doctor says, "You're having triplets"

Triplets?!

"What?" Lucas and I say in unison

"Triplets" the doctor repeats and smiles, "Congratulations"

We sit in the car, staring at the dashboard

"It's kind of ironic" Lucas eventually says

"What now?"

"Well, we wanted kids for a while but you weren't getting pregnant and when you do get pregnant, it's with triplets" he explains

"Mmmm" is all I can reply with

"We are going to be sooo tired" he says

"Yeah, we are" I lean my head back and sigh, "And I'm going to be giving birth to 3 babies one after the other after the other"

"Well, the doctor said with the serious symptoms you should be spending lots of time resting, so lets get you home" Lucas says and starts the car

I'm lying on the bed, thinking about how we're having triplets, when Lucas comes in.

"Do you want some lunch?" he asks

"I'm not hungry" I tell him

"Brooke, you've got to eat, you're pregnant"

I sit up and look at him, "Do you realize that in like 6 and a half months, we're going to have 3 children. Not one, not two. Three"

He sits down next to me and takes my hand, "Are you Ok?"

I don't answer for a second and then I say, "I'm just overwhelmed"

"I get it, I understand-I'm kind of overwhelmed too" he smiles at me, "But we're not ever going to regret it"

"I know"

"Maybe we should tell the others now" he suggests

I shake my head firmly, "Not until we're sure nothing will go wrong"

Later in the day, I find Lucas shopping online.

"What do you think?" he asks and points to a crib

"One's not going to be enough" I say and sit on his lap

He pulls me into his arms, "I know that-I'll order 3 if you like it"

I take a closer look. It's small white crib, the kind you can rock and it comes with bedding and there are little holes in the shape of teddy bears. It's sweet.

"So what do you think?" he asks, gently stroking my upper-arm.

"Well-"

"Well?"

"I like it" I say, "But I don'"t want you to order it yet"

"Brooke" Lucas turns my head to face him, "I know you're scared of miscarrying and I understand that but the doctor is making sure that this will be successful-lots of appointments, vitamins, tests to make sure everything's Ok-try and relax a little bit more-stressing over losing them can't be good for the babies"

I nod, "I just don't want to get my hopes up"

"I know, I know" he rests his chin on my shoulder and whispers in my ear, "It's going to be fine but if you want we can wait for a couple of months"

I smile, "Thanks" and then I look back at the screen and click on clothes, "But we could order some clothes-nothing big"

He chuckles, "Sure but we don't know how many boys or girls we're having"

"So we'll order 3 of everything" I say and turn my face towards Lucas and shot him a little smile.

He kisses my nose, "Ok"

"I love it when you agree to what I say" I tell him, "It makes me feel in charge"

"You're always in charge" he jokes

"I know" I joke back

This is nice. I lean back in his arms.

"I have never loved anybody as much as I love you" I whisper

"Me neither" he whispers back and starts to kiss me


	10. Lucas 5

_thanks for the reviews...i'm glad you all are liking the way it's going...here's another chapter...enjoy_

Lucas:

As the kiss deepens, I tighten my grip around her waist and then move my hands under her top. I move them up her back, rubbing her soft skin and then gently unhooking her bra.  
She shifts her position on my lap so both of her legs are around my body. Pulling back from the kiss, she smiles at me and whispers, "You're all mine, Lucas Scott" before kissing me again It reminds me of the first time we had sex after we got back together again in college.

We'd been going out for four months, but we still hadn't slept together yet. Whenever we got close, Brooke got skittish and would suggest we go get something to eat or would say she was tired.  
We returned back to Tree Hill for the summer and hadn't seen Peyton since Spring break. I really wanted to everybody, including Peyton. In fact, I spent hours talking to Peyton as soon as we all got together again at my mom's cafe for a reunion dinner. And I hadn't noticed that Brooke was getting angry.  
I had promised Mom that Brooke and I would clear up after before coming home. Everybody else left and I started to pile up the plates. Before picking them up, I turned to her and tried to give her a kiss but she moved away.

"Hey, what was that for?" I asked but she didn't reply

"Hey, hey" I took hold of her arm but she shook off my hand.

"WHAT is wrong?" I asked

"Nothing" she muttered

"Well, why do you keep moving away from me when I want to show some affection?"

"OH! So NOW you want to pay attention to me" she raised her voice

I sighed, " Look, I'm sorry if I wasn't paying much attention to you just now but we haven't seen Peyton for months-and really we haven't spent much time with Nathan and Haley recently"

"But it wasn't them you were paying all your attentions to, was it? No, it was Peyton"

"Peyton's my friend"

"And your ex-girlfriend" she added

"But you are my current girlfriend" I reminded her

"Well, the way you were acting tonight, it was hard to tell"

She started to move towards the counter but I stepped in front of her, "Look, I'm sorry, Ok?"

"No, it's NOT Ok, Lucas" Brooke told me in a low tone, "your behavior shows me that you clearly don't understand how I feel"

"Well then, tell me" I told her

"I can't"

"Why not? Just tell me. Tell me" I urged her

"Because-"

"Because?"

"Because I'm scared!" she snapped. She looked up at me and repeated in a whisper "I'm scared." A tear fell from her eye

"Brooke, don't cry" I wiped away the tear from her face, "What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared that you're going to realize that you made a mistake breaking up with Peyton and that even though you're with me, you want to be with her" she told me, "I'm scared of giving you my whole heart, Luke, cos I'm scared you're going to break it again"

I pulled her into my arms, "Brooke, there's no need to be scared"

"I started to think that last time"

"Last time we were together, I didn't pay you enough attention because I didn't realize that I wasn't and I had never been with Peyton and I didn't know what a relationship with her would be like-I broke up with her 5 months before I asked you out again-that gave me a really long time to make sure that what I'd done was right and it also gave me time to think about asking you out and to make sure it was the right thing to do-and guess what?"

"What?" she asked

"It was"

She smiled and then asked, "So does this mean that you were spending a really long time thinking about asking me out"

"Two months after I broke up with Peyton, I saw you across the quad, laughing-the sun caught your hair and you looked so beautiful and so happy and I realized that you would always have my heart" I took her chin in my hand and tilted her head up so I could make sure she was looking in my eyes, "Theres no need to be scared, I'm not going to hurt you again-you have my heart"

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss me.

"I love you" I told her and held her in my arms so that her feet weren't touching the floor but were a couple of centimeters above it

"I love you too" she whispered back

We carried on kissing, becoming more passionate. I moved us towards the counter when she stopped.

"Luke, I want to do this" she said, "SO bad but not HERE-this is your moms cafe"

I got what she meant and leaned my forehead against hers, "I'm just so in the moment"

"Me too" she whispered, "But we want this to be special"

I sat her on one of the counter stools and ran to the table, picking up the plates and hurrying to the dishwasher. Within two minutes, the place was fairly tidy.

I grabbed her hand, "Let's go"

We started ripping off each others' clothes the minute we got out the car, kissing and running at the same time. By the time we hit the bed, we were both topless and very soon naked.  
I'll never forget that night.  
Afterwards, we lay there in each others' arms.

"You're all mine", Lucas Scott she told me

"Glad to be" I replied and kissed her gently


	11. Brooke 6

_thanks for all you're lovely reviews, they've been lovely to read. this is the 2nd last chapter i'm putting up before i go back to school...i'll UD tomorrow before i go join my drama class for our trip (and then go back to school)...also somebody asked about the flashback and was it one..it was...if it's in past tense, it's a flashback_

_XcOutureBaBiiEX, you asked about boarding school...in reply, it's not glamourous...nothing like harry potter or st trinians (they mention my school in that, call us little shits...isn't that nice?)...if you go to a mixed boarding school, it's a rave...i do not. my parents didn't think i'd do any work if i went to a co-ed school. the best way to sum it up is really tough, really really tough, but worth it. most boarding schools are private and so are usually obsessed with being top in the schools tables with public exams. they are usually either academically or sports focused so either way you are pushed a lot and if you do go to one that's academically focuses they probably still place a lot of importance of sport, music and drama too so you're always busy. whenever i come home, i'm exhausted...even this weekend and i've only been at school for 3 full school days so far this term. why is it worth it? you get a good eduction but also make amazing friends...the people i've been living with since i was 11 are like sisters to me. plus it teaches you how to live with others...most people at my school say they want their kids to board, as do i. but i am so ready to leave...you just out grow it in a while...but it's not all work work work. i've gotten up to some pretty "naughty" things in my time. but it does place serious restrictions on your social life, especially if its single sex. you just have to work around it. anyway, i hope that's answered your query...and more, just ask._

_here's the next chapter...ENJOY!_

Brooke:

I'm in my 5th month of pregnancy and we still haven't told anybody. The doctor says the risk of miscarrying has decreased but I still don't want to tell anyone yet┘I like having this secret between Lucas and I. Though I have to say, I don't know how much longer this will be kept a secret. I've been wearing really baggy clothes but because it's triplets, I'm getting bigger by the second.  
The doctor also can't tell the babies' genders. Apparently, they are blocking the view on the sonogram machine thing. So we've got 3 sets of pink baby grows and dresses and 3 sets of blue baby grows and overalls.  
Lucas makes me stay in bed or on the couch for most of the time because at the very start of the pregnancy I had pretty serious symptoms. It's annoying but he does literally wait on me hand and foot so it's not too bad.

"How are my children doing today?" he asks and tries to put his hand on my stomach but I bat it away, if they aren't kicking, I don't like him touching my baby bump, it's embarrassing for some reason.

"They can't stop kicking each other or my kidneys" I complain, "I wish this was over"

"Well, in a week's time, you'll be in your 6th month so not too much longer to wait" he says and kisses my forehead, "Do you want anything?"

"Some juice would be nice" I bat my eyelids and he runs off.

While he's in the kitchen, there's a knock at the front door.

"It's open" I call from the living room.

From where I am sitting, I can see through into the hallway and see Haley and Peyton come in.

"Hey, Brooke" Haley says at the same time as Peyton greets me, "B.Scott"

"Hey", guys I smile at them, "What's up?"

"Well "Haley says as they sit down on the arms of the hug armchair, "We got you a present"

"Oh, great!" I say, "Wait-why?"

"Do we need a reason?" Peyton asks and she chucks a soft parcel at me

"I guess not" I reply before opening it. It's a blue sweater, quite small, the kind of thing I'd have been able to fit into 6 months ago.  
"Thanks, guys, it's really nice-but you didn't have to I say." I wonder why they bought it

"Well, try it on" Haley says

Peyton nods, "Yes, try it on"

"Oh, I'll wait and try it later" I say weakly

"But we're here now so try it on now" Peyton says

"Guys-I'll do it later"

Peyton stands up and walks over to me, "Brooke" she says, "Why won't you try it on?"

"I'm tired" I lie

She sits on the end of the couch by my feet, "Are you sure?"

I nod, "Yeah"

"So isn't not that you're pregnant?"

"What? What?" I'm shocked

"Are you pregnant?" Haley asks

I-I don't know what to say

"You are, arent you?" Peyton asks

Lucas comes in with my juice, "She's what?" he asks

"Pregnant" Haley and Peyton say in unison

"You told them?" he looks at me

Well, now they know.

"I KNEW it" Peyton says

"I hadn't said anything" I told Lucas. He smiles apologetically

"So why didn't you tell us?" Haley asks

I look at my hands, "Well, you know-in case we lost them" I mumble

"THEM?" Peyton practically shouts

"Twins?" Haley asks with a smile on her face

"Er no, triplets" Lucas tells her, a bigger smile on his face

"TRIPLETS?" Haley and Peyton exclaim

I smile, "Yeah, triplets"

"Well, good for you" Peyton replies and Haley nods before asking with a serious expression on her face "So how far along are you?"

"Month 6 next week" Lucas replies for me

"You went 6 months without..." Peyton pauses and then says instead "Wow, you aren't showing much"

I pull the T-shirt of Lucas I'm wearing tight around me so my bump is shown.

"Its quite big" I say and smile, "but I'm getting used to it"


	12. Lucas 6

_thanks for all the reviews! here's the last chapter before i go back to school tonight. i hope you like it!_

Lucas:

Last week, Peyton and Haley confronted Brooke and I about the pregnancy. Apparently they had been wondering about it for a while but hadn't said anything until they were absolutely sure. At first they thought Brooke wasn't drinking because she'd been getting over the "virus" but after a couple of months, she still hadn't picked up a glass of wine and had started wearing baggy clothes so they got suspicious.

"So, have you done the nursery?" Nathan asks as he chucks me the ball.

"Not yet, I'm doing it this afternoon" I tell him before throwing it through the hoop.

"Need any help?" Nathan picks up the bouncing ball and dribbles it for a bit

"That'd be nice, thanks, man" I reply, "We're going to paint it a light yellow and a light green-neutral colors"

"Cos you dont know what they are?" Nathan asks rhetorically

"Apparently, its likely that two are boys or girls and the other is what they aren't" I say

"What do you want?" he asks before throwing the ball at the hoop and missing

"Missed" I say and pick it up. "I;m not bothered as long as they are healthy"

Nathan nods understandably

"But" I add, "I want at least one to be a boy-so I can call him Keith"

Nathan smiles and pauses before saying, "That's nice"

"Also" I say, "I couldn't survive living in a house with 4 females, especially as our daughters would all be mini-Brookes, I can guarantee"

Nathan laughs slightly, "I get that"

After playing for an hour more, we walk back to mine.

In the sitting room are Brooke, Haley and Peyton and the kids. Two year old Kyle is sitting by his mother's feet. Little Grace is on Haley's lap. Brooke is holding Anna and Peyton, Ellie.

"Hey" Brooke looks up and smiles as Nathan and I walk in

I go to her and kiss her forehead, "Hey"

Nathan goes and sits by Haley, pulling his son onto his lap, "Hey, Slugger"

"Hi, Dad" James gives him a big smile, "Can I come with you and Lucas to play basketball again sometime, I haven't gone with you for aaaaaages!"

"S'fine with me if it's fine with your Uncle Luke"

I nod, "Course you can come, Little Nephew"

"I'm not little!" James protests, "I'm 7!"

"Don't remind me" Haley mutters, "You're growing up too fast"

"As is this one" Nathan says, stroking his daughters hair

"I know what you mean" Peyton agrees, "Kyle is practically growing by the minute and I swear the other night I got some teenage attitude from Jenny-already! Shes only 9"

Jenny pops up from behind the chair Peyton;s in, a book in hand. "I'm not ONLY 9" she tells Peyton, a frown on her face

"See what I mean?" Peyton says

Us adults laugh but Jenny's not pleased

"Shut up, Mom!"

There's silence in the room and eventually Peyton gets up and hands me Ellie.

"C'mon" she says to Jenny and takes her out of the room

From where we are, we can hear the hushed tone of Peyton's voice scolding her.

I have to say, I don't really think much about the disciplining side of parenting, but I guess I'm going to have to get used to it before the triplets are 2.

While Jenny and Peyton are in the kitchen, there's a knock at the front door and Jake enters and comes into the sitting room.

"Hey, guys"

We greet him and he takes Ellie from my arms, while also having Kyle throw himself at his legs.

Hey, Kyle He smiles at his son and then looks at Anna and waves her sister's hand. "Where's my wife and other daughter?" he asks

"Kitchen" Brooke says, "Being told off"

"I assume that it's Peyton doing the telling off and Jenny receiving it" Jake says and sits in Peyton's chair

"Disciplining looks like fun" Brooke says sarcastically

The adults laugh.

"What's so funny?" James asks

I can't wait to be a father.


	13. Brooke 7

_thanks for all the lovely reviews...i feel so missed! been watching all the new episodes...jamie is my new favourite character...i LOVE him...he's sooooo cute! hating all the LP...boredom and yuck. am home for the weekend and will UD lots...have been working on some new stories that i'll put up when this one's over...anyway, enjoy this chapter, sorry it's short._

Brooke:

I'm sitting on one of the stools by the counter in the kitchen, drinking a very very thick chocolate milkshake-it is delicious.  
One good thing about being pregnant, I can indulge. Once the triplets are born, I guess I am going to have to go on a big diet but oh well, thats at the minimum 2 weeks away- I'm on week 30-with triplets, 32 weeks is about average.

We've got the nursery all ready and last week, Haley and Peyton organized a baby shower. We got LOTS of cool stuff from that.  
Lucas walks through the kitchen, passing to go into the garden where he, Jake and Nathan are making a toy chest. He kisses me on the forehead and continues through.

God, I love him. I love him like I've never loved anybody else. Even when I broke up with him, I still loved him. I just didn't realize that I'd given him my heart on a no-return policy. Even when I was with Chase, at the end of Senior Year, I was still in love with Lucas. In fact, that was why we broke up. I remember, just before I went to College, Peyton was spending a week away. She and I had come back from LA. We had this amazing party. But then, it was me and Lucas left alone for a week while Peyton was away. Actually we weren't alone. Naley was there and so was Chase. But all I wanted to do was spend time with Lucas because, before, hed been spending all his time with Peyton and I didn't get a chance to see him. Chase came to see me one night. He smiled and said, "I know you love me- I do. But-"

"But not like I love somebody else" I finished for him.

He nodded and I paused before saying, "Chase, I'm sorry. I thought I gave you my heart but, the truth is, I gave it away at the start of Senior Year and I didnt get back-even though I tried to take it myself."

He nod again, "I know, I know-it's Ok, Brooke-I just hope you get what you want-you deserve it"

And I did, I guess I'm just lucky.

As I'm daydreaming about Lucas and how lucky I am, there's this REALLY weird feeling in my stomach.

I look down and see black spots, swirling.

"Lucas" I call out weakly before everything goes black.

When I wake up, I'm in hospital.

Luke, he's lying on my legs, head down. I think he's sleeping but it turns out he isn't because he sits up alert.

"Thank God" he says, seeing I'm awake.

"What happened?" I ask

"You passed out. Luckily Jake heard you call for me. We found you slumped in the chair. We got you here asap. The doctors say that you've gone into labor"

Labor? This is too early

"They're trying to hold off delivering the babies" Lucas adds

I nod "I can't feel anything" I say, what I mean is I can't feel ANYTHING, like any itch or feel of the blankets on my legs

"Yeah, they gave you lots of painkillers for when you came to"

I nod to show I understand "So what's going to happen?" I ask, "Will they be Ok?"

Lucas looks at me. I can see fear in his eye. Fear I havent seen since San Francisco.  
I don't know he says hoarsely

I start to cry.


	14. Lucas 7

_here's the next chapter...thanks for all the reviews and enjoy_

Lucas:

She starts to cry and I climb onto the bed next to her, bringing her into my arms. She cries into my chest. This is all becoming too familiar.

"I can't lose them, we can't" she sobs

"I know" I sooth. "I will make sure we won't" I vow and pray I can keep it.

When Brooke lost the baby last time, the doctors asked if I wanted to be the one to tell her.  
I was shocked and upset myself, but knowing I had to be strong for my wife, I nodded, "Ok" I said hoarsely and I went into the room she was in

"Hi" my voice was almost a whisper

"Hi" she replied in a similar tone and volume

I went and sat on the chair next to the bed "Brooke" I started in a low voice

"Oh God" she knew from my tone and burst into tears I lay next to her on the bed and brought her into my arms. We cried together. After an hour, I whispered, "I love you"

"I love you too" she whispered back but she continued to cry, as did I.

There's fear in her eyes now and I know that it's because she can see it in mine. God, I need to be strong for my wife because she can't be at the moment but Im failing. I'm failing her.  
When Brooke falls asleep again, I stay with her for a bit before going to get a drink.

Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Mom and the kids are all in the hallway.

"How is she?" Haley asks, they all look nearly as upset as I feel

"Not too good, she's taking this pretty bad" I reply

"Don't worry, man" Nathan puts his hand on my shoulder, "These are Scott babies were talking about-we Scotts survive"

Haley raises an eyebrow but looks down at her daughter in her arms; she's remembering the time she had suspected meningitis.

I smile at Nathan to say "Thank you." He said the same thing about my kids that I said about his daughter.

"Can we see her?" Peyton asks

"She's sleeping right now but I think she'd like it if someone was in there when she woke up, I've got to go talk to the doctors" I say

Peyton and Haley speak at the same time, "I'll go"

They look at each and blush

"Both go" I tell them, "She needs her best friends"

"And her husband" Jake reminds me

I nod, "I know but I've got to find out more" I reply and walk off

When I find the doctors, they are serious and somber and they are scaring me.

They talk for a long time about things I don't understand, using I words I don't understand and concepts I don't understand.

Eventually they say, "So we're going to deliver them and hope for the best" Hope for the best. Is that it?

I nod, "Ok" I pause before saying, "She's fallen asleep again"

They nod, "Well, we might wake her up and give her anesthetics so we can do a cesarean-we just have to see where the babies heads are first, she might be able to have a natural delivery"

And I have to tell Brooke


	15. Brooke 8

_so this the last chapter i'm putting up before i go...enjoy and thanks for all the reviews from the last one...i'll be back in a little under 2 weeks and i'll be back for a whole week! so that's good. anyway, enjoy..._

Brooke:

I'm sitting on the floor in front of the sofa. My babies are sitting on the sofa, all three of them in a row, their chubby little legs sticking out as they are propped up against the back.  
They are gargling and cooing and laughing as "we" play peek-a-boo. I start to tickle their feet one by one and I---

I'm woken up from a dream by Lucas who's got a serious expression on his face "Hey, Pretty Girl" he says, nervously

"Hey, Luke" I reply, "what's wrong?" I feel nervous

"Sweetie, the doctors say that they are going to deliver the babies now" Now? But it's not 32 weeks yet. Fear grips me and Lucas notices,  
"Don't worry, Brooke, you just try to keep calm, I'll do your worrying for you-Try to keep calm"

I don't know what I'd do without him

The doctors comes in and smiles, "Mrs Scott, we just want to do a sonogram so that we can see if the babies can be delivered naturally"

"And if they can't?" I ask

"Then well have to do a cesarean" the doctor replies

But I dont want one of those. I look at Lucas

"Let's just see if that'll be necessary" he says

The doctor wheels the small sonogram machines trolley over to the bed and brings out a tube of gel from the drawer.

A couple of seconds later were looking at my babies, my precious, precious babies

The doctor takes a long hard look at the picture on the screen and says, "I'm sorry, Mrs Scott, were going to have to do a c-section"

Tears well in my eyes, I wanted to be awake, "But I want to be awake when they're born" I croak

"We can do that with a c-section" the doctor says and looks at Lucas, "And we can have you in there too, don't worry"

I can see this is worrying Lucas, I think it reminds him of when his sister was born. But for me, he's strong and just nods. That's one of the things I love about him. When he knows I need him to be, he puts his feelings aside and is my rock.

"I will just go inform the team" the doctor says and leaves

"It's going to be Ok" Lucas tells me, "It's going to be Ok"

There's a knock at the door and Haley and Peyton poke their heads round

"Hi" Haley says, "Is everything Ok?"

"I have to have a c-section" I say and burst into tears

They come into the room and Lucas puts his arms round me, "It WILL be Ok" he tells me

"Don't worry" Haley says, "we're all here for you"

"Yeah, Brooke" Peyton agrees, "They usually have a room where we see into the theatre-we'll be there for you, if you want"

I nod gratefully.

This can't be happening.

The next thing I know, I'm being given some more drugs and wheeled into the theatre, Lucas clutching my hand.

Please, God, please let this go Ok, let them live-Please.


	16. Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Peyton, Karen

_Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the latest chapter...hopefully, you'll like it...or more, find it a good read._

**Brooke:**  
Machines fill the theatre and the lights above my head are bright and almost blinding. Lucas stays close to me, looking at the heart monitor every now and then and sometimes up at the little room where Haley, Peyton, Karen and Nathan are. I guess Jake's watching the kids, he is kind of squeamish.

"Ok, Mrs Scott, we've made the incision" one of the doctors says

"Oh, Ok" I say in a whisper Lucas squeezes my hand and gives me a little smile

Right, here comes baby one another doctors says, "It's a boy" A boy-I have a little boy.

"A boy!" Lucas whispers to me

**Lucas:  
**The nurse that's holding our screaming son moves towards Brookes head and shows us our boy.

"Here's your son, Mr and Mrs Scott" she says

I look at Brooke and we share a smile. I glance up at the others looking in and they smile too.

But then his cries start to turn to funny noises and she whisks him off to the other side of the room saying, "I need a doctor here" What's going on?

"What's wrong with him?" I ask

But instead of getting a reply, a doctor says, "And here's baby two, another boy"

Another boy! Two boys. He's quickly passed to a nurse who shows him to us quickly but rushes him off. He's not crying.  
Why is this going so wrong?

Brooke looks at me, "Why is this happening?" she asks, a tear falling from her eye. I don't know

**Brooke:**  
"Why is this happening?" I ask Lucas but he's as unable to answer as I am

"And here comes your last baby" I hear, "It's a girl" A girl. We have a daughter.

"Show her to her parents quickly and then check her heart, she's smaller than her brothers" a doctor says. We only get a quick look at our beautiful tiny baby before she's taken away

All my babies have been taken away and I dont know what's going on.  
"Lucas, I'm scared" I say

**Lucas:**  
"Lucas, I'm scared" She says

"I'm scared too" I admit

I look up and see the others looking worried

One of the nurses comes up to Brooke's head and I and says, "The doctor will tell you more once you're out of the OR. At the moment, were just stitching you up"

I look at Brooke again and I can see pain and fear in her eyes.  
Oh, why, God, why?

**Haley **

The doctors have taken the babies to the side of the OR, where Brooke and Lucas can't see them. I can't really see what's going on but all the doctors look very distressed and worried.  
And I know why. When James and Grace where born, neither were as tiny as those 3 babies, especially the baby girl. I know twins and triplets tend to be smaller as theres less room for them to grow but still. I guess it's because it's a month early.

Three incubators are wheeled in as are some tiny heart machine things, the shocker things. I can't bear to watch this so I turn to Nathan and bury my head into his chest. He kisses the top of my head and it feels like his got his face buried into my hair. I guess he doesn't want to see this either. Understandable.

**Peyton:**  
Oh, Brooke and Lucas have been through enough, they shouldn't have to deal with this either. I notice one of the doctors preparing to shock one of the tiny babies and I look away. I can't imagine how I'd feel if these were my children.

I look at Karen. Shes got her back to the glass and there are tears in her eyes. She has her hand pressed to her face.  
I reach out my hand and rub her back.  
"Those are my grandchildren" she whispers

**Karen:**  
"Those are my grandchildren" I whisper and leave.  
My own little girl runs up to me in the corridor, "How's Brooke and Lucas, Mommy? How are their babies?"

I crouch down to her height "Sweetie, sometimes when babies are born, they aren't healthy, sometimes they have things wrong with them-and at the moment the doctors are trying to fix them"

"Will they be Ok?"

I stand up and leave her question unanswered. I can't say anymore.


	17. Brooke 11

_firstly, i'd just like to say thanks for all the lovely reviews...over 100 now! woooah! secondly, here is the penultimate chapter...enjoy!_

**Brooke:**

Lucas rubs my back and kisses the top of my head. I can sense he's smelling my hair for comfort.  
We've been sitting here for the past half hour but it feels more like half a day.  
There's a knock at the door and the doctor comes in.

"Mr and Mrs Scott", he begins, "We've been working on your babies for the past half hour"

"And?" Lucas says

The doctor clears his throat, "Baby One-when he was born, it seemed like he was doing Ok-but as you know he started to make funny noises-he was having trouble breathing, his lungs were unused to taking in air and he had a little bit of fluid at the back of his throat"

"But now?" I ask, feeling weak with nerves

"But now he's doing much better" the doctor tells us

Thank God. Lucas and I look at each other and share a small smile

"Baby Two" the doctor continues, "He did not cry when he first came out-this was due to him having quite a bit of fluid in his lungs-we were lucky and managed to sort this out and he now is doing as well as his older brother"

More relief floods through me and I briefly smile again. So does Lucas.

"What about our baby girl?" I ask

"Ah, yes, Baby Three, she didn't have a strong heartbeat when she came out, we did lose it for a minute and had to shock her and she considerably smaller than her brothers" the doctor says, "She is also stable for the moment however, we're running tests on her heart to see why there wasn't a strong beat and we're going to keep the closest eye on her-we believe that she, and possibly her brothers, may have inherited your HCM, Mr Scott. We think she has it as she had such a weak heartbeat."

Well, at least she's stable, I think and give the slightest smile before asking, "How likely is it that our boys will have HCM too?"

"Well" the doctor starts, "As the boys are from the same egg, the same original zygote, if one has it, so does the other and I think it's unlikely, considering their strong heartbeats compared to their sister, that they have it-but, as I said, we think she does. As they all are considerably smaller than a baby should be when its born, we need to monitor them."

He leaves.  
I turn to Lucas, who is standing next to me, and I push my face into his stomach. He puts a hand on the back of my head and strokes it gently.  
I start to cry.

"It's going to be Ok" he says, "I promise"

"Lucas" I start and look up at him, "Don't make promises you can't keep"

He sighs, "I'm not-the doctor was pretty positive"

I lie back and sigh myself.  
I yank his hand to pull him onto the bed.  
He lies next to me and puts his arm round me, kisses my forehead and strokes my arm.

"They are our kids-that means they are fighters" he whispers I smile at the remark, its lovely thing to say and I love the way that he says it to comfort me.  
We lie there in each others arms, tired and trying to fight the urge to sleep so that we can be awake.

"Mr and Mrs Scott" a nurse comes in, "Your babies are ready for you to see them"

I sit up and nudge Lucas.  
"Can you bring them in?" I ask

She shakes her head, "I'm sorry, no.They are in the nursery, in incubators, they can't be brought here, you have to go to them"

Lucas climbs out of the bed and helps me into a wheelchair. We follow the nurse.

"They are in there" she says as she stops at the door of a room

We go in and see 3 incubators in a row and some other ones on the other side of the room. In the corner is a nurse at a desk.  
I smile at her and we move towards our children.

The baby in the first incubator has a label that says Baby Scott #1. This is my son.

"Wow" Lucas says in a low voice, "That's our son"

I look at the baby next to him, Baby Scott #2 "And he's our son too" I say

"We have 2 boys" Lucas says, I can hear a smile in his voice

"And a little girl" we move towards the last incubator, Baby Scott #3

She's so tiny, so precious

"God, she's small" Lucas says

She turns her head and I can see a fluttering beneath the covers on her eyes, I think she's opening them. It's amazing.


	18. Brooke and Lucas with the trips

_thanks for all the reviews...and not just for the last chapter, but generally...s'been really nice to read them. so, here we go, the final chapter...just a bit of cuteness to end the story on...enjoy!_

**Lucas:**

I walk upstairs and through our bedroom to get to the nursery. Gently opening the door, I see Brooke with little Jessica in her arms, her little head looking over Brooke's shoulder, and she's rocking her and soothing her and stroking her brown tufts of hair.

"Hey, hey, Baby Jess, it's time to sleep like your brothers" she tells her, "You're one now, you're one…I can't believe today was your birthday"

"Neither can I" I say as I come into the room and open my arms.

Brooke gives her to me, giving her hair one last stroke.

"She's so beautiful" she says

"Like her mother" I say, "She looks like you, Brooke"

She smiles, "Well, Keith and Patrick look like you"

"They are identical" I remind her

"I know that" she says in a whisper adding, "My little girl has finally calmed down, I think today made her all excited"

I lay her in her crib and we smile.

As we leave, Brooke turns and whispers, "Happy First Birthday, my darlings"

**Brooke:**

They've fallen asleep on the sofa, surrounded by wrapping paper. Jessica is leaning against Patrick who's leaning on Keith himself.

I still can't quite believe they are 2 today.

Lucas comes in, "Well, we best get them up to bed"

He picks up Jess and Patrick and I take Keith.

We go into their new bedroom, which they've been sleeping in for about a month.

I peel back Keith's covers and put him down and then help Lucas by drawing back Jessica and Patrick's cover too.

We put them in their little pajamas, blue for the boys and pink for Jess.

Just before we leave, I turn and say "Happy Second Birthday, my darlings"

**Lucas:**

I stand by their bedroom door and watch as Brooke hurries the trips, as she likes to call them, up the stairs.

"Come on, trips, it's bedtime" she says

"Hi, Daddy" Keith says as he runs in and climbs on his bed, pulling his Spiderman duvet over him.

Patrick follows suit and climbs into his bed, pulling up his own Spiderman duvet up.

Jess, instead of getting into her bed, stands in front of me and puts out her arms.

I pick her up and carry her to her bed.

"Come on, sweetie, it's time to get under your very pretty Cinderella duvet" I say

"I like being a tripet" she whispers, "I love my broders"

"Triplet" I correct, "And brothers…and I'm glad you like it"

Brooke kisses Keith and ruffles his hair before going over to Patrick and kissing his head too.

She picks a tiny piece of sellotape from his hair, "I wonder how that got there…I think you've been a bit too keen with the presents"

He grins at her and she pinches his nose which makes him laugh like it always does.

After saying Goodnight to our kids, we turn to leave but Brooke stops before leaving and says, "Happy Third Birthday, my darlings"

**Brooke:**

I go into our bedroom and find that in the middle of our bed the trips are lying there. Jess lies in between Patrick and Keith, her little brown head between to very blonde ones.

I feel Lucas' arms wrap around me from behind and he says, "It looks like we've got company tonight"

"It was their birthday today, let them stay" I say in a hushed tone

"I was planning to" he replies

Once we're ready for bed, he gets in his side, having Keith next to him and I get in mine, and lie next to Patrick.

"Night, Brooke, I love you" he says

"I love you too" I say and then whisper to the trips, "Happy Fourth Birthday, my darlings"

**Lucas:**

I sit on a stool by the bathtub and splash the water at my kids.

They splash me back and then Jess grabs a small kid's bucket that's been floating round with the rest of the bath toys and fills it with water.

"Jessica Haley Scott, if you dare pour that water on your daddy" Brooke says from the doorway

She giggles, "I won't, Mommy" but then she does anyway and my legs are drenched. Thank God she's too small to try and get my head too.

"Jessica!" I say and splash her back but then get splashed by all three of them.

"Get Daddy!" Keith yells, stands up and then trips, tipping half the water out to try and make me wet…they are succeeding.

Brooke laughs from the doorway and does nothing

"Do I get NO help from you?" I ask

"Who started it?" she asks

"Daddy did!" they all squeal

"I did NOT" I retort

"Daddy don't lie…you dids" Patrick tells me

"You did, not you dids" Brooke corrects and picks up the towels on the floor, "Right, who wants to get out first?"

We chose to let them off this once, it is their birthday

When they are all in bed, tucked up and dry, unlike me, we switch on the nightlife and off the main light and go to leave.

"Happy Fifth Birthday, my darlings" Brooke whispers before exiting.

_ah! it's over! well, never fear, i'm still here and i have a couple more stories ready to go up...i do hope you enjoyed this one, though!_


End file.
